our whole world is beyond this
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Natalya kembali setelah empat bulan; semuanya masih sama, dengan rambut Alfred yang beraroma matahari. {AU}


Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya, penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun dari pembuatan karya transformatif ini.  
 _romance; AU._

* * *

Alfred beraroma matahari, begitu yang Natalya rasakan di pelukan pertama di bandara. Mungkin dirinya hanya terlalu sering menghirup aroma debu dan tanah empat bulan belakangan. Mobil mereka menjadi bau lemon, itu yang Natalya sadari, dan di detik berikutnya dirinya teringat bahwa memang lemon jugalah aroma terakhir yang ia cium sebelum ia bertolak ke tempatnya bekerja, empat bulan lalu. Dia kenyang dengan aroma bebatuan yang baru diangkat dan tanah yang digali.

Alfred mencandainya telah melupakan Tanah Amerika, tapi, ya, begitulah, Natalya pun memberi pembelaan diri: penyesuaian akan selalu terjadi semudah perubahan berlangsung—dimulai dari hal-hal yang familiar menjadi asing kembali, lalu sebaliknya.

Petang itu, Natalya langsung tertidur begitu ia menemui ranjang. Terakhir kali ia tidur di tempat yang seperti ini mungkin sudah berbulan-bulan lalu pula, karena pekerjaan lapangan tak mendukungnya.

Alfred membangunkannya pukul setengah enam pagi, dan penghujung musim semi memberinya lebih banyak cahaya.

"Kau sudah tidur hampir tiga belas jam," Alfred menyingkap selimut, Natalya bergumul dengan kain itu, setengah berusaha untuk bangkit tetapi tak kunjung bisa sepenuhnya menolak godaan kasur yang empuk dan hangat.

Natalya menemukan sarapan di nakas tepat di samping tempat tidurnya ketika ia duduk dan benar-benar mampu untuk membuka matanya. Ia mengerjap, belum bisa sepenuhnya mengamati sekitarnya tanpa terbayang kehidupannya sebelumnya.

"Kau tidak perlu membuat sarapan, tahu," Natalya mengambil piring berisi omelet itu, di tepiannya ada _sour cream_. Selera yang aneh, tetapi Alfred tetap menghargainya (meski tak kurang dari sepuluh kali setahun mereka bertengkar karena itu).

"Oh ayolah, satu-dua kali traktir untukmu di pertemuan pertama kita setelah sekian lama, bukanlah hal yang merepotkan." Alfred duduk di samping Natalya, "Ingat hari ini hari apa?"

Fundamental. Natalya lupa hari entah sejak kapan.

"Tidak tahu. Selasa?" Natalya tahu hal itu konyol; karena sebenarnya ia melihatnya kapan saja baik di jam tangannya maupun di ponsel. Namun begitulah sebuah esensi kebiasaan: sesuatu ada di dekatmu selalu, dan kau mulai membiarkannya begitu saja. Nama hari dan tanggal ada di layar, tetapi akibat sudah terlalu terbiasa, Natalya mengabaikannya.

Alfred menganggap hal itu lucu. Tawanya sampai membangkitkan mood jelek Natalya.

"Aku akan menyiapkan air hangat."

Natalya menahan lengan Alfred. "Serius, hari ini hari apa?"

Alfred mengangkat bahu, tetapi senyumnya sangat mencurigakan, "Entahlah, ya. Ingat sesuatu dua tahun lalu?"

Alfred sudah meninggalkan Natalya ketika Natalya menyadarinya.

(Hari suci itu.)

* * *

Natalya menonton kilas balik pada langit-langit kamar mandi. Alfred hanya duduk di bingkai jendela yang berada di sisi samping kamar mandi, tepat di samping bak mandinya. Natalya mengamati kehidupannya dua tahun ini, meresapi sinar matahari San Francisco dan mengejar disertasi, lalu pergi berkali-kali, menghirup debu di berbagai belahan dunia sementara Alfred bersenang-senang sendirian.

Sejak kecil ia selalu diajarkan untuk bertahan sendiri. Tidak oleh siapapun, dia menyerap pelajaran itu dengan caranya sendiri. Kakak-kakaknya pun pejuang solo, mereka berelasi hanya karena darah dan persamaan nasib. _Aku melakukan ini untukku sendiri, dan kau juga_. Bagaimanapun juga, tumbuh di keluarga yang berantakan bukan perkara yang sepele.

Lalu, ia akrab dengan kesendirian. Seni kesunyian. Berharganya waktu sendiri. Lalu, apakah kebersamaan itu?

Dua tahun lalu hari pernikahannya. Ia perlu beradaptasi, dalam banyak hari, karena untuk pertama kalinya dalam satu periode, setelah hidup berpisah dengan kakak-kakaknya sejak sekolah di asrama, _bersama_ adalah hal yang mengubah hidupnya. Ia menemukan makna perlahan-lahan. Namun, kemudian, ia sangat sibuk dengan harapan-harapannya sendiri, menggali kehidupan di atas tanah yang telah menjadi cerita yang lain, mencari tahu hal tersembunyi dan telah ditinggalkan oleh waktu.

"Kau tidak terlihat senang, padahal kau sudah pulang," Alfred, tahu-tahu, telah berada di sisinya, menyentuh permukaan air bersabun sambil bertopang pada tepian bak.

Natalya mengamati rambut pirang itu, dari sini ia berkhayal bisa membaui aroma matahari itu lagi. Pelan-pelan ia, tanpa sebuah maksud yang pasti, ia melukis huruf A dengan buih-buih pada kepala Alfred. Alfred mendongak, tersenyum padanya, dan Natalya diam saja.

"Manis."

"Seolah kau tidak pernah melihat wajahku lagi."

"Hei, melihatmu secara langsung dan lewat panggilan video pastinya berbeda."

"Aku tidak melihat adanya perbedaan. Kau tetap Alfred, di dalam layar atau tidak."

Alfred mendengus, nadanya lebih kepada jenaka, kemudian ia menggenggam wajah Natalya dan menciumnya.

* * *

Alfred bilang, dia sengaja mengambil cuti hari ini dan hari berikutnya. Mobil pun dengan segera meninggalkan rumah, Alfred membawa Natalya melewati jembatan besar ikon San Francisco, melaju melewat berbelas-belas mobil di hadapan mereka.

Mobil masih tetap sama, aromanya, apapun. Alfred bahkan mungkin tidak mengubah posisi miniatur kaktus di depan tempat duduk Natalya. Suatu posisi yang Natalya pikir aneh karena—kenapa tidak di tengah saja agar simetris? Tetapi dialah Alfred, dengan segala perhitungannya sendiri. Bahkan mungkin dia bisa membuat semesta berputar di sekelilingnya, hanya saja dia terlalu malas untuk mengatur segalanya.

Natalya masih menemukan setangkai mawar Avignon di samping persneling. Sudah layu dan begitu diangkat, kelopak-kelopaknya yang kusam pun rontok. Alfred tak menyingkirkannya entah sejak kapan. Yang Natalya ingat, mereka berangkat ke Prancis sekitar setengah tahun yang lalu, atau mungkin lima bulan. Alfred membelikan Natalya sebuket mawar di toko kecil milik seorang kakek tua yang mengoceh tentang legenda kekasih patah hati yang menanti di tepi Sungai Rhine.

Untuk apa mawar itu? Sekadar pengingat? Seolah Alfred butuh mantra agar nama Natalya kembali ke dalam kepalanya. Natalya membuang mawar itu melalui jendela, menerbangkan kelopak-kelopak layunya yang langsung menunggang angin tanpa keromantisan yang sering menjadi pelengkap cerita-cerita mawar bagi sepasang manusia. Barangkali Alfred hanya lupa, dan ia tak punya orang untuk mengingatkan detil interior mobilnya.

"Hei."

"Ya, Sayang?"

Sekali lagi Alfred mengucapkannya, Natalya bersumpah akan pura-pura muntah.

"Aku benar-benar lupa."

"Tidak apa-apa, Natalya, semua orang pernah lupa. Lagipula, bukan angka yang istimewa. Dua tahun. Hmmm, baru menarik kalau empat, karena tanggal lahirku adalah empat. Supaya sama."

Natalya tidak mengerti seninya, tetapi ia mencatatnya dalam hati.

"Sekarang, kita ke mana?"

"Ke mana kau ingin pergi?" Alfred balik bertanya.

"Aku hanya ingin duduk ... makan es krim dengan tenang, selesai."

"Di Afrika tidak ada es krim yang sama dengan yang di Amerika Serikat?"

Natalya memberengut, lalu menopang kepalanya pada bingkai jendela.

Sunyi sekali.

Ia terbiasa memisahkan pekerjaan dengan kesehariannya dengan Alfred. Padahal dalam lubuk hatinya dia juga berharap Alfred bisa diajak bercerita tentang penggalian lebih lanjut Gua Blombos, atau petualangan satu bulannya di Jenne-Jeno. Namun cinta dan pencaharian adalah hal yang berbeda bagi Natalya. Mungkin karena alasan itulah ia lebih banyak diam di hubungan mereka selama ini, bukan karena membenci suasana, tetapi lebih kepada menikmati waktu dan kebersamaan ketimbang mengisinya dengan pembicaraan yang satu arah, hanya mendapat 'oh' begitu saja yang hampa.

Namun, seperti keping-keping mawar Avignon yang sudah dilepaskannya; ia bebas. Ia merasa bebas karena tak selamanya 'pekerjaan yang menyenangkan' adalah surga. Ia butuh dua dunia untuk membuatnya merasa dibutuhkan di dua tempat yang berbeda.

Alfred mengajaknya ke sudut kota, menemukan kedai es krim yang menawarkan aroma bluberi hingga aroma madu, rasa cokelat hingga buah-buahan tropis, yang memberikan taburan gratis mulai dari keping cokelat hingga serutan keju untuk pemilik selera nyentrik. Mereka memilih untuk pergi dari sana, mencari tanah lapang untuk memarkirkan mobil, dan merekam turunnya matahari dengan cara mereka sendiri.

Mereka memakan es krim sambil duduk di kap depan mobil.

"Apa saja yang kaulakukan selama aku pergi?"

"Menunggumu kembali."

Natalya mendengus. "Kau pasti tahu aku benci jawaban itu."

"Memang. Aku hanya ingin menggodamu." Lalu Alfred menghabiskan es krim cokelatnya. "Aku mencari tahu selama kau pergi, dan aku menemukannya saat kau datang. Pada akhirnya, aku puas."

"Apa itu?"

Alfred merangkul Natalya, wajahnya memang menyiratkan kepuasan, dan Natalya mencium aroma matahari itu lagi,

"Aku punya duniaku sendiri. Kau juga. Namun, mata diciptakan dua pasti agar kita tak hanya melihat pada satu dunia. Saat terbaik adalah ketika kita menciptakan satu dunia yang lain—cuma kau dan aku."

Natalya menikmati sisa-sisa cahaya matahari. Dua-tiga belas tahun yang lalu dia memimpikan hidup yang sunyi dan jauh dari metropolitan, tetapi serangkaian peristiwa mengantarkannya pada saat-saat yang seperti ini; dan dia bukanlah orang yang punya kekuatan untuk mengubah gravitasi peristiwa.

Maka di sinilah dia, bersama Alfred, menciptakan dunia yang lain dari keseharian—

—dan hal itu, _tidak mengapa_.

 **end.**

* * *

* **avignon** : sebuah kota di prancis, salah satu situs warisan dunia UNESCO terletak di sini.  
* **gua blomblos** : gua yang terdapat di tebing yang menghadap langsung ke arah samudera hindia di sebelah selatan afrika. penemuan arkeologi di situs ini, ribuan artefak dan peralatan dari tulang, sangat banyak membantu dalam perkembangan teori tentang kehidupan manusia.  
* **jenne-jeno** : kota kuno yang berlokasi di area mali, afrika.

.

a/n: ada yang bisa menebak pekerjaan natalya? ya, benar sekali: arkeolog. thanks to natgeo's publishing of 'selidik national geographic: afrika kuno' for inspiring some words!

sebenernya udah agak lama gak nulis fanfik hetalia (selain proyek coughlightnovelcough) jadi anggap aja ini pemanasan. i wrote this like bursting out random words into the space and let them form their own galaxy ya—semacem, yah, tulis apa adanya ajalah; maknanya akan terbentu sendiri. intinya, agak plotless. cause i miss amebela a lot and i need to write something. hope you guys don't mind the randomness ya huhuhu makasih udah mampir ;;;;


End file.
